Cranial remodeling is utilized to correct for deformities in the head shapes of infants. Prior to the development of the Dynamic Orthotic CranioplastySM method of cranial remodeling by Cranial Technologies, Inc, the assignee of the present invention, the only viable approach for correction of cranial deformities was surgical correction of the shape of the cranium. Dynamic Orthotic CranioplastySM utilizes a treatment protocol in which the DOC BAND® cranial remodeling device is custom produced for each subject to be treated.
In the past, custom cranial remodeling devices were produced by first obtaining a full size and accurate cast of the actual head shape of each subject. This cast was then modified to produce a second or desired head shape model. The second or desired head shape model is used to form the cranial remodeling band for the infant. In the past, the second or desired shaped head shape model was obtained by manually modifying the first cast to form the desired shape model.
Cranial Technologies has maintained a “library” of the casts of the head casts of infant's deformed heads and the corresponding models of the desired corrected head shapes.
Cranial Technologies, Inc. continued its pioneering developments with its proprietary DSI® digital image capturing system and its Digital Surface Imaging® methodology for the time efficient and safe image capture of three-dimensional full head images.
More specifically, the DSI® digital image capturing system was utilized to capture DSI® digital data representative of digital images of each cast of a deformed head and each corresponding model of the corrected head shape and store the DSI® digital data for each digital image in first and second databases, respectively. The first and second databases were utilized to train a neural network.
Cranial Technologies developed a system that utilized these first and second databases to automatically produces digital data representative of a modified head shape from DSI® digital data representative of a deformed head. A processor operable with a neural network program trains the neural network program with the first plurality of first sets of captured data stored in the first database and the second plurality of second sets of captured data stored in the second database such that the neural network is trained to operate on a new set of captured data for a first head shape to produce a corresponding modified head shape. In that system, a support vector machine program is operated to train the neural network program.
In the Cranial Technologies system, captured data for a deformed head is processed utilizing Principal Component Analysis (PCA) to generate PCA data representative of the deformed head. The PCA data is provided as input to the neural network. The neural network processes the PCA data to provide data representative of a corresponding modified head shape.
The system developed by Cranial Technologies required the use of trained operators to manipulate the captured data for a variety of reasons. Clinical adaptations to accommodate individual subjects and circumstances result in inconsistent orientations of the subject DSI® captured data files.
The trained operators view each DSI® captured data file of each subject and manually reorient the viewed image to a predetermined orientation. After manual reorientation, the operator manually selects the portion of the DSI® image data files for further use, thereby eliminating regions that will not be utilized.
To achieve improved production efficiency and to maintain high quality results, an automated system and method that is operator independent or substantially operator independent is desired.
It is further desirable that a system and method are provided that will directly capture an image of a subject directly and process the directly captured image.